ANTES DE LAS SEIS
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: ...Si desde el día en que no esta vi la noche llegar mucho antes de las seis...Mucho antes, SasuIno, Song-Fic, solo tres capítulos, espero les guste. By Ale-san
1. MI MAYOR TEMOR

**ANTES DE LAS SEIS**

**CAPITULO 1**

***MI MAYOR TEMOR* **

Ya era de día, otro puto día que ella tendría que ir a trabajar, si es que lady tsunade no le daba ni un día de descanso, pero que va, si ella desde hace 2 largos años no sabía que era vivir, desde que su mayor temor se cumplió, ella no tenía ni un puta idea de lo que en verdad era vivir, no volvió a ser la misma, ya no sonreía, no gritaba, no se divertía, no salía a comer, ni con sus amigas( si es que seguía teniendo amigas) el color azul brillante y placentero de sus ojos se había ido, se había ido todo con él, así era todo su mundo un total desastre, y del órgano que alguna vez amo al alguien con demasiada fuerza, era solo un hueco vacío, ella no era la misma, y así sin más recuerda sus últimas palabras con el-Llévatelo, llévatelo todo con mi amor- le dolió en el alma decírselo, pero todo se resumía en esa venganza, eso cabo por completo con su relación, todo era una mierda y ahora su mayor temor no era que él se fuera o dejara de quererla, era que el volviera y dominara su mundo, la ilusionara de nuevo, y volviera a caer es esa red, de la cual la única salida era realmente dolorosa… Bueno a trabajar.

-Buenos días cariño- le dijo inoichi a su única hija.

-Hola…-le dijo observando una clase de estuche- es tuyo?- dijo señalando aquel objeto.

-No!- le respondió- es tuyo-

- NO!- dijo impresionada, le había pedido a su padre un koto japonés hace como 3 meses, pero como siempre está ocupado no había tenido un puto minuto de su tiempo.

-Lo siento cariño la hokage me necesita-se despidió inoichi.

-Ya me lo esperaba, bye pa-.

**[¨¨¨¨¨¨¨SE VA¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨]**

Y ahora que, si otra vez sola, siempre era así, a menos que lady tsunade le encargara una misión, que por cierto no la había enviado a una hace como 2 jodidas semanas, bueno pero que se podía hacer, y había sonado el móvil… espera que! Había sonado el móvil!

-Hola- dije.

-Problemática, necesito tu ayuda- dijo nara desde la otra línea.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste? eh- le dije.

-No soy yo, es choji-.

-Y ahora que le paso!-

-Otro de sus desórdenes alimenticios, estoy en hospital desde ayer en la noche, lo internaron, y al parecer me debo quedar aquí-.

-Ohh, ¿y que rayos quieres que haga?-

-Que le avises a choza-chan, y a mi mamá-.

-¿Por qué a tu mamá?-le dije- solo llámalos.

-Primero, creo que sería más educado decirle a choza en persona, segundo no llamo a mi mamá porque como no fui en la noche, se debe de haber formulado miles y miles de hipótesis por las cuales no fui, y me hará preguntas y todo eso, y estoy seguro que no me creerá lo choji-.

-Ok, Ok, iré donde choza-chan primero, luego tu mamá y por ultimo iré al hospital-.

-Ok, gracias pero rápido-

Y… colgar, ahh, por Kami! Siempre era lo mismo, tan lindo que estaba el verano y el, la había enviado, a mandar jodidas razones-que por cierto él las puede dar-pero no le importaba, si a ella le tocaba hacer algo, si y ese algo era atender la floristería.

-Muy buenos días, choza-chan-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Muy buenos-

-Quería informarle, que choji está internado, desorden alimenticio de nuevo, para que si podría ir un momento a cuidarlo mientras shikamaru se asea- le dije claramente, aunque esta era como decima quinta vez en 3 meses que lo internaban ¿Qué no se cansa de comer? Hay algún día de estos, no lo dejaran comer nada de frituras o condimentos de esos raros, hace un año que ella se había vuelto vegetariana, y eso le había ayudado bastante.

-Ese choji-dijo choza sobándose su frente- iré para allá, gracias.

-No, por nada, lo lamento tengo que irme-

**[¨¨SE VA¨¨¨]**

-Konnichiwa Yoshino-san-

-Oh, hola ino, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-dijo la señora nara.

-Pues, shikamaru me pidió que le digiera a usted, que el no pudo venir a dormir, ya que choji tuvo otro de sus desórdenes alimenticios, y lo internaron, así que shikamaru tuvo que quedarse con el-

-Hay pobrecito-dijo,

-¿Quién?-le pregunte-shikamaru.

-No! Choji, shikamaru duerme demasiado- me dijo

-Sayonara Yoshino-san-me despedí.

-Sayonara-

**[¨¨SE VA¨¨]**

**-**Oye ino-chan, tengo una gran noticia, que digo noticia… Notición-Me dijo naruto mientras abría la puerta y me dirigía a la sala- Sasuke regreso!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola mis amores, este es un nuevo fic, no es muy largo solo son 3 capitulos he aquí el primero, lo personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, ni la canción de Shakira, la cual titula el fic.**

**Espero les allá gustado y hasta la próxima.**

**By. Ale-San.**


	2. BIENVENIDA

**ANTES DE LAS SEIS**

**CAPITULO 2**

***BIENVENIDA***

-¿Cómo? Que!-dijo yamanaka asombrada- que! Sasuke que!-no sabía que hacer es que el rubio y pendejo de mierda, de naruto no sabía cómo informar bien- regreso! … oh no-.

-Si dattebayo-**(n/a en verdad no sé si se escribe así mis mil disculpas)**- dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala.

**INO POV**

Eso no podía estar pasando, y el pendejo de naruto solo aplasto el culo, en el sillón, sin saber si ella estaba bien o mal, solo se sentó y ya.

-¿Él ya está aquí?- le pregunte muy interesada por cierto.

-Sí, lo siento ino-chan tengo que avisarles a los otros nueve- dijo sonriendo- oye ya no somos los once de konoha sino los doce, ino-chan vamos a ir a cine-dijo.

-¿Y porque a cine?-sé que era muy indiscreto preguntar.

-Sasuke dijo que quería ir a cine-me respondió -adiós ino-chan- dijo también con su mano.

-Adiós naruto-kun- le respondí.

Que haría, mi mayor temor se cumplió de nuevo, yo supongo que la relación de ambos se dio por terminada apenas se fue, pues no perdería mi tiempo a tocar el koto.

Inicio la melodía, era un sonido muy bello y paciente pero era un sonido no una letra… mejor salgo al balcón tal vez me inspiro.

Y allí estaba el como si nada enfrente de mi casa, bueno era el parque, no debía ser maleducada, mejor lo saludaba, y eso hice lo salude con la mano, me miro un poco extraño, así que decidí entrar.

-No actúes tan extraño, duro como una roca- dije como si nada, eso era algo común en mí, decir cosas y ya- si te mostré pedazos de piel, que la luz del sol aun no tocan- era un buen inicio, así que a componer, era la cuatro en punto de la tarde, si no estaba mal el cine era a las ocho de la noche, tenía cuatro putas horas, para hacer una canción de buena aceptación.

…¿Qué harás? Solo una historia más, ¿Qué hare? Si no te vuelvo

A ver…

…Si desde el día en que no estas vi la noche llegar…

Mire el reloj eran las seis, ah solo las seis, mierda! Tenía dos horas para alistarse y no tenía el puto coro, era fácil para ella hacer las estrofas y no el coro.

-Vi la noche llegar, vi la noche llegar- ahh mierda- mucho antes de las seis! Si!-.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil, y ahora que mierda quieren.

-Cerda! Oye me enteré que sasuke –kun regreso acompáñame al centro comercial necesito algo nuevo- dijo la frentona esa desde la otra línea.

- Ok, te consigo halla- le dije- me debes una!

-Ok, bye- dijo seguida por la acción de cortar la llamada.

No tarde mucho en llegar ya que el auto tenia combustible, me estacione.

-Hola frente de marquesina- le dije.

-Hola cerda le eche el ojo a un vestido, es hermoso!- me dijo.

-¿y donde esta?- le pregunte.

-En la boutique, _"pink and beautiful"-_ me dijo era de todo rosa.

-Enserio _"rosa y hermosa"_- ella asintió y nos dirigimos al almacen.

-Este- me señalo un vestido, rosa claro, manga larga, con escote recto, la caída era clásica, y con un ligero ajuste en la cintura- ¿Qué dices?-.

-Compralo!- dije, en verdad me había gustado, pero el color no!

-Ok!- me dijo sonriendo, nos dirigimos a la caja- ¿Qué no compraras nada?

-Ok, bueno pero aquí no!- ella pago y nos fuimos.

-¿Qué vas a comprar?- me pregunto.

-Pues unos shorts una camiseta y un blazer- le dije.

Compramos todo, me dirija a casa, al poco tiempo de llegar, ella tomo mi plancha le llego el cabello hasta los hombros, yo decidí hacerme unos rizos en las puntas del cabello, me puse los shorts, la camiseta color lila, con un estampado que decía _"before you", "antes de ti"_, traducido, un blazer negro y unos converse morados.

-Vámonos- dijo sakura- son las 7:54.

-Ok- le dije, tome el estuche.

-No me digas- dijo haruno-¿llevaras el koto?

-Porque no!- le respondo.

-Hay kami!- me respondió con cara de fastidio.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte.

-OBVIO!-.

Me subí al auto, sakura de sentó en el asiento del co-piloto, llegamos rápido.

Todos ya habían llegado, shikamaru me dijo un paquete de palomitas, la historia era de un raro experimento, la película se llamaba _"GODZILLA"_, me senté en medio de sakura y tenten.

Ala mitad de la película, encontré una caja blanca, en la caja de palomitas… ¿Qué era?

**Sasuke pov**

-Ahora, ahora sai!- le grito uchiha- rápido!

-Ok, ok-le dijo- ya está!

-Wow, se ve bien- le dijo shikamaru.

**INO POV**

-(¿Qué era esa bendita caja?- la abriría…Wow que hermoso diamante, era un anillo precioso.

-Hey, mira ino- me grito tenten, señalando la pantalla.

"_QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO"-Era la frase que había en la pantalla._

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola mis amores, bueno eh aquí el segundo capitulo, les dije que solo serían tres capítulos, espero les allá gustado y hasta la próxima. Bye**

**B.y. Ale-San. P.d Cuídense! Arriba Colombia en le mundial!**


End file.
